No Way
by Book Worm 1121
Summary: Spencer and Toby dated before 'The Jenna Thing', but Toby broke up with her. Spencer was left wondering what she did.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I only own this plot.**

* * *

"No way," Hanna says.

"Is that Spencer with Cavanaugh?" Emily says.

"Hey," Spencer says.

"You are dating Cavanaugh?" Aria says.

"Why would you think that?" Spencer says.

"This," Hanna says.

Spencer looks at the video. It is of her and Toby making out.

_"Toby," Spencer says._

_"Yeah, Spence?" Toby says._

_"I-I love you," Spencer says._

_Toby smiles. He kisses Spencer. He pulls away._

_"I love you, too," Toby says._

"We aren't dating," Spencer says.

"Why you kiss," Hanna says.

"Kissed," Spencer says.

"What?" Aria says.

"We dated before 'The Jenna Thing'," Spencer says.

"Why did you break up?" Emily says.

"He thought I planned it. He thought I did the whole thing, so he hates me," Spencer says.

"Oh," Aria says.

"Yeah," Spencer says.

The next day, Spencer goes to her locker, and there is paint on her locker.

_Slut. Whore. Bitch. Traitor._

Spencer sighs. She opens her locker. She grabs her stuff, and she goes to class. A boy comes up to her.

"Mind if I get some action?" the boy says.

Spencer slaps him. Spencer walks away from the boy.

Spencer gets to class, and she sits in her seat. Spencer hears the whispers from behind her. She keeps her head strong. She won't break in front of them.

"Hello, class," Miss Scarlet says.

"Hello," the class grumbles.

"We will be doing a project. You will have a partner, your partner will know something about you," Miss Scarlet says.

Spencer sighs.

"Spencer, Toby," Miss Scarlet says.

_Of course_. Spencer thinks. Toby slowly goes sits next to her. Whispers are said.

"Begin," Miss Scarlet says.

"Who posted the video?" Toby says.

"I don't know," Spencer says.

Spencer looks around, and she sees everyone working.

"I can't talk to you," Toby says.

"I want an 'A', so you have to tell me," Spencer says.

"You know everything!" Toby says.

"No I don't, it has been two years since I last saw you," Spencer says.

"Those years were the best years of my life," Toby says.

"Being at a reform school was the best years for you?" Spencer says.

"No, but being away from you made it better," Toby says.

Spencer's eyes flash with hurt, but she wipes it away. Spencer tucks her hair behind her ears, and she glances at the clock. Thirty minutes left.

"Why were you at Alison's funeral, with Jenna," Spencer says.

"None of your business," Toby says.

"It is, Jenna basically raped you," Spencer says.

"It doesn't matter, it was the past," Toby says.

"How is that good?" Spencer says.

A piece of paper is thrown at Spencer. Spencer reads it.

_How do you know a traitor? When she dates her best friend's enemy._

Spencer crumbles the note away. She throws it in the trash can.

School ends, and Spencer goes home. Her phone chimes.

_How would Daddy feel if the found out about you dating a killer?_

_-A_

_Who is 'A'? _Spencer thinks. Spencer sees Toby walk in his house. Spencer remembers her last visit with Toby.

Flashback

_Spencer walked in the police station. She saw Toby. She ran up to him. She went to hug him, but he pushed her away._

_"Toby?" Spencer said._

_"You did this!" Toby said._

_"Toby, let me-" Toby interrupted her._

_"No, you listen. You are nothing to me," Toby said._

_Spencer's eyes filled with tears._

_"Toby, please," Spencer whimpered._

_"No, stay away from me. I hate you," Toby said._

_Spencer ran out of the police station. She ran to Emily's. She snuck in, and she laid down. She quietly cried. None of her friends, woke._

End of Flashback

Spencer wipes her eyes. She still cries, and it has been two years. She walks in her house, and her father in the room.

"Dad," Spencer says.

"You bitch," Peter says.

"Dad-" Spencer says.

Peter slaps Spencer.

"You are a slut," Peter says.

"Please," Spencer begs.

Spencer gets shoved in the wall. She is binned, and she hits her head.

"You are drunk," Spencer says.

"Don't mess my name up," Peter says.

"You already have," Spencer spats.

Peter slaps Spencer again. Peter sits on the couch, and continues to drink.

_Why did Mom and Melissa have to leave us? _Spencer thinks.

Spencer walks out of the house. She goes to a cemetery. She goes to Melissa's and Veronica's graves.

"I miss you. Dad is worst now. Why did you have to leave us, Mom and Mel? Why?" Spencer says. "Mel, the word got out about how I use to date Toby. Everyone thinks I am a slut."

Spencer places the flowers she brought. Spencer walks pass Marion's grave. Spencer stops. She turns around, and sits at the grave.

"Marion, I never knew you, but please, have Toby forgive me for what he thinks I did," Spencer says.

Wind blows passed Spencer. Spencer shivers. Spencer walks to her car. She sits there, her lip trembles. So much has happened since Toby left. More than he knows. Spencer has changed since that night, and not in the good way. She promised herself to never fall in love. Not to date anyone. Not to love. She will never love again.

Spencer drives back home, and she sees her dad passed out on the couch. She places a blanket on him, and she goes to bed.

* * *

**Should I continue. I can't so many different shows. ****_Glee_****, ****_The Vampire Diaries_****, ****_Ravenswood_****, and ****_Once Upon a Time_****. I can't wait till the Pretty Little Liars Halloween episode. 23 days until the ****_House of Hades_****. (****_House of Hades_**** is the fourth book in the ****_Heroes of Olympus_**** by Rick Riordan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

Spencer wakes up the next morning, and she goes downstairs. Her father is still asleep. Spencer grabs an apple, and a cup of coffee. She heads to school.

Spencer gets to school, and she goes to her locker. She knows people are staring at her. She knows they are whispering about her. She knows they are judging her for dating Toby. Spencer ignores them, and she goes to Miss Scarlet's class. She sits down, and she waits for class begin.

Toby walks in, and Spencer sees him. He has to sit next to Spencer. Does he want to? No. Does her have to? Yes. Toby sits next to Spencer.

"How was the reform school?" Spencer says.

Toby shrugs.

"Did you meet uh…date anyone?" Spencer says.

"Nope," Toby says.

"Oh," Spencer says.

Toby groans in his head. Why is it so awkward?

"Because you told me you hated me last time I talked to you," Spencer says.

"I said that out loud?" Toby says.

Spencer nods. Toby can tell she is holding something behind her.

"What happened when Alison spoke to you?" Spencer says.

"The truth," Toby says harshly.

"Toby, I never did anything," Spencer says.

"Why should I trust you, you lie," Toby says.

There is a knock at the door. The police come in.

"Miss Hastings?" Officer Wilden says.

"Yes?" Spencer says.

"Can we speak to you in the hall?" Officer Wilden says.

Spencer goes out in the hall. A few minutes go by, and Spencer comes back in. She grabs her stuff, and she leaves.

Toby sits there, wondering if he should ask. Toby sees Spencer's eyes water.

"What happened?" Toby says.

"It is none of your concern," Spencer says.

Spencer leaves the room.

Spencer goes home. She breaks into a sob. Her father killed himself. She reads the note he left.

_Life got too hard. After I lost my wife and my daughter, I became depressed. I am sorry, Spencer, I was never somber. Drinking was the only way to make me feel better. The reason your mother left that night with Melissa was because of me. You have a brother. Alison's brother. Your mother left that night, and got in that car accident. I took my anger out on you. I beat you, and I said ugly things. If I do live, I want to be taken to jail for child abuse. I abused you, and that was wrong. I am so sorry._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Spencer forms a ball on the floor. He killed himself before she woke. He became somber, and wrote that note. He overdosed. Spencer cries. She has no family. Spencer falls asleep.

Spencer wakes up, and she goes to change. Spencer must stay sane, she mustn't go crazy. She drives to school. Spencer goes to her locker, and she goes to her classes. She goes to Miss Scarlet's class. She sits in her seat. She puts her head down on her desk.

"Spence-r?" Toby says.

"Yeah," Spencer says.

"We should start our project," Toby says.

"Hey Spencer," Andrew says.

"Andrew," Spencer says.

"So…do you want to go on a date?" Andrew says.

"Andrew, I can't I…uh…have a family thing," Spencer says.

"Is it because of him?" Andrew says.

"No!" Spencer says.

"Then, why won't you date me?" Andrew says.

"I just don't have any interest in dating," Spencer says.

Andrew walks away.

"Why did you say no?" Toby says.

"None of your business," Spencer says.

"We have to do this project," Toby says.

"I am not doing anything," Spencer says.

"Before you wanted to get an 'A'!" Toby says.

"That was before I realized I rather fail than tell you my secrets," Spencer says.

"You don't trust me?" Toby says.

"I don't okay, I don't trust anyone," Spencer says.

"Spencer, what happened yesterday?" Toby says.

"You would give a crap," Spencer says.

Spencer puts her head on her desk. She is going crazy.

"Miss Scarlet, can I leave?" Spencer says.

"Yes," Miss Scarlet says.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. Review!**

**Book Worm 1121**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

Spencer gets up, and she goes to her car. She breaks down, and she puts her head on her steering wheel. What is happening to her? She lost all of her family, and she is alone. She knows her friends are there, but they don't know how it feels. Emily's dad might be in the military and Hanna's might have cheated, but Spencer's mother and sister died in a car accident. Her father cheated, and he killed himself. She is a foster, but the police is letting her stay home alone. Aria's dad also cheated, but not get a girl pregnant! No one understands. They will say, "I am so sorry" but that doesn't help. They don't know how it feels. Someone does know how it feels to lose a parent. Toby. Spencer can't go to him though. What if he laughs at her, and tells her to toughen up. What if he tells everyone? Spencer can't go to Toby. She knows only one way. She can't ask Toby for help; however, Toby is the only person who did lose his mother. There has to be someone else. Spencer sits in her car for five minutes. She decides to keep quiet. She doesn't want him to find out.

Toby

Toby doesn't understand why Spencer gets anything she wants. She got to leave class…no she got to leave school. Teachers clearly like her better than anyone. Spencer has it lucky. She has parents, and she has a sister, which doesn't want her. She complained about how her parents treated her, at least she has them.

Toby walks to his locker. He remembers the first time he saw Spencer cry.

Flashback

_"Spence, what's wrong?" Toby said._

_"Toby, my parents," Spencer said._

_"What happened?" Toby said._

_"They called me worthless," Spencer said._

_"Why?" Toby said._

_"I didn't get all 'A's. I was one point. I am no Hastings. I bring shame to the name," Spencer said._

_Spencer's eyes watered._

_"Spence, you can cry if you want," Toby said._

_"It means you are weak," Spencer said._

_"No, it means you have been strong for too long," Toby said._

_"They called me stupid," Spencer said._

_"You aren't stupid," Toby said. "You aren't worthless either."_

_Spencer stared at Toby. Spencer's eyes filled. _

_"Don't hold it in," Toby said._

_Spencer broke. The walls she built crumbled. Toby brought Spencer in his chest, and played with her hair. She fell asleep._

End of Flashback

Toby forgets about the memory.

The end of the day comes, and Toby goes to his mother's grave. He sees someone there.

"I never even meet you, but he told me so much about you," Spencer says.

_What is Spencer doing at the grave?_ Toby thinks.

"I am so stupid for thinking life gets better," Spencer says. "I am no Hasting, and I am a slut."

Spencer stands up, and she walks away. Toby goes to his mother's grave. He sees Spencer left flowers.

"Mom, I miss you, and I think Dad does. He remarried, but it might mean he still loves you," Toby says.

Toby talks for ten minutes. He goes to his motorcycle. He drives to his house. He gets there, and he sees Spencer in her front yard. She goes back in the house. He goes in his.

"Hey," Toby says.

"Toby," Jenna says.

"Have you seen Spencer?" Daniel says.

"Uh…yeah," Toby says.

"I heard she is a slut," Jenna says.

"Why?" Anne says.

"She has dated two boys, and she has kissed three," Jenna says.

"You're more of a slut," Toby mumbles.

"Spencer has gotten older, she grew a lot," Anne says.

"She got more beautiful," Daniel says.

Toby looks at his dad.

"I heard she got rid of dorky glasses," Jenna says.

"She has," Toby says.

"Do you talk to her?" Jenna says.

"We are partners for a trust project. We have to tell a secret," Toby says.

"Oh," Anne says.

"I wonder why there were police cars at her house," Daniel says.

"I don't really care," Toby says. "I'm going for a walk."

Toby leaves the house. He knows they try, but it isn't the same. He bumps into someone. Emily.

"Hey," Toby says.

"Hey," Emily says.

"I have two tickets to Homecoming, I was wondering if you will go with me?" Toby says.

"S-sure," Emily says.

"Cool," Toby says.

Emily smiles at Toby, and continues her run. Toby walks the other way. He bumped into another person. Spencer.

"Spencer," Toby says.

"T-Toby," Spencer says.

"Why were you at my mother's grave?" Toby says.

"Is it illegal to visit people?" Spencer says.

"But I don't want you there," Toby says.

"Oh," Spencer says. "I just am going through something hard right now."

"You don't even have a hard life," Toby says.

"You don't know anything about me," Spencer says.

"I know you are rich and you have a family," Toby says.

"Still," Spencer says.

"When are we going to tell our secrets?" Toby says.

"I won't tell you anything!" Spencer says.

"Why can't you realize I don't want to drag this along?" Toby says.

"Why can't you realize I don't want to tell you?" Spencer says.

"Because I want to pass," Toby says.

"I rather fail, than trust you again!" Spencer says.

"Why?" Toby says.

"Why? I don't trust you," Spencer says.

"You make thing so hard, why did I fall for you?" Toby says.

Toby sees Spencer's face flash with hurt. He sees her wipe it away.

"I have to go," Spencer says.

Spencer goes to her house. Toby walks to his house. Toby goes to his room, and he groans. He sees a picture of him and Spencer. They are smiling. He smiles at the picture. He remembers when it was taken.

Flashback

_"One picture, Mel will take it," Spencer said._

_"Fine," Toby said._

_"Melissa!" Spencer said._

_"Yeah?" Melissa said._

_"Can you take a picture of Toby and me?" Spencer said._

_"Sure," Melissa said._

_Melissa took the camera, and Toby put his arm around Spencer's waist. Spencer and Toby smiled. Melissa took the picture._

_"When are you going to tell?" Melissa said._

_"Soon," Spencer said._

_"Hurry, don't want Alison to find out," Melissa said._

_"She already know," Toby said._

_"How?" Melissa said._

_"She uh…spied on me going to meet Toby," Spencer said._

_"Creep," Melissa said._

End of Flashback

Toby shakes his head. That was his Spencer. He realized the real Spencer the night Jenna was blinded. This Spencer thinks she has nothing, but she has everything. Toby takes the picture out, and puts it in the box. The box of his memories of Spencer. He places the box back in his closet.

* * *

**Here you go! **

**Book Worm 1121**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but I own this plot.**

* * *

Homecoming comes, and Spencer is dateless. Her friends all have dates. Aria has Jason, Hanna has Caleb, and Emily she won't tell who she has. Spencer sees Emily walk in with…Toby.

"Is she really with him?" Aria says.

"Yeah," Hanna says.

"Hey," Emily says.

"Do you have some plan sleeping with the enemy?" Aria says.

"He's nice," Emily says.

"To you," Hanna says.

Toby walks over.

"Spence, do you have a date?" Emily says.

"No," Spencer says.

"Andrew asked you," Toby says.

"I didn't want to go with anyone," Spencer says.

"Why?" Toby says.

"Because," Spencer says.

"Okay, uh…let's dance," Emily says.

"Fine," Toby says.

Emily and Toby walk away. Spencer groans.

"He's so ugh!" Hanna says.

"I know," Spencer says.

Spencer walks over to Noel.

"Don't spike the punch this time," Spencer says.

"I already did," Noel says.

"Noel!" Spencer says.

"Stay away from him!" Mona says.

Mona throws the punch on Spencer.

"What was that for?" Spencer says.

"I wanted to do it," Mona says.

Spencer walks to the bathroom. Her phone chimes.

_Wonder how Mommy and Daddy would think of you? Broke and lonely._

_-A_

_Who is this stalker?_ Spencer thinks.

Spencer walks out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" Aria says.

"Mona spilled punch on me," Spencer says.

"That bitch!" Hanna says.

"Who do you think killed Ali?" Hanna says.

"I don't know," Spencer says.

"Toby might have," Aria says.

"Toby isn't capable of murder," Spencer says.

"How far did Toby get?" Hanna says.

"I never slept with him. I was going to tell people the day after we blinded Jenna," Spencer says.

"Oh," Hanna says.

"He told me I was nothing to him," Spencer says.

"What did Ali tell him?" Aria says.

"That I planned it, that I throw the firecracker, and that I hated him," Spencer says.

"What are you going to tell him?" Aria says.

"Nothing," Spencer says.

"You will fail, and your parents won't like that," Hanna says.

"I know," Spencer says.

Hanna walks away.

"She doesn't know?" Aria says.

"Neither does Emily," Spencer says.

'Why did you never tell?" Aria says.

"You found out because you were at my house," Spencer says.

Flashback

_Spencer and Aria were in Spencer's room. Telling secrets, telling joke, and they were laughing. Spencer heard the door ring. She went downstairs, and Aria followed. The police were there._

_"Is your father home?" Officer Wilden said._

_"Dad," Spencer said._

_Peter came out, and the police walked in._

_"There was an accident," Officer Wilden said._

_"What kind of accident?" Aria said._

_"Veronica and Melissa Hastings were in a car accident, and they didn't survive," Officer Wilden said._

_"What?" Spencer said._

_"Your mother and sister is dead," Officer Wilden said._

_Spencer ran to her room. She locked it._

_"Spence, open," Aria said._

_"I want to be alone," Spencer said._

_"Call me tomorrow," Aria said._

_Spencer cried._

End of Flashback

"Okay," Aria says.

"I can't trust him again," Spencer says.

"I know," Aria says.

The next day, Spencer gets up, and she changes. She heads downstairs. She gets in her car, and drives to school. Spencer goes to Miss Scarlet's class.

"Today you will tell what you have learned about your partner," Miss Scarlet says.

Spencer sighs. She made no progress with Toby.

"We fail, it is your fault," Toby says.

"Whatever," Spencer says.

Spencer and Toby go up next.

"Miss Scarlet, we haven't made any progress," Toby says.

"You can present tomorrow," Miss Scarlet says.

They sit down, and Toby speaks up.

"Just tell me something, and then we will at least have some progress," Toby says.

"My favorite color is blue," Spencer says.

"Okay," Toby says. "My favorite color is green."

"Whatever," Spencer says.

"Why are you so moody?" Toby says.

"Who cares," Spencer says.

"Spencer," Toby says.

"You don't care, so stop trying," Spencer says.

Toby sighs.

Class ends, and Spencer goes to Mr. Fitz's class. She spaces out. She thinks about what would have happened if her mother never left. Melissa would be alive. Her mother would be alive. Her father would have never abused her. He father would have never committed suicide. An accident changed her whole life. She is now depressed. She cuts. She wants to die. Her father's funeral is tomorrow. She is staying home. She won't go to the school, and the teacher know she won't.

"Spencer?" Mr. Fitz says.

"Uh…What?" Spencer says.

"Do you know the answer?" Mr. Fitz says.

Spencer looks at her paper.

"No, sir," Spencer says.

Mr. Fitz sighs. "See me after class," Mr. Fitz says.

At the end of class, Spencer goes to see Mr. Fitz.

"Is this about your father?" Mr. Fitz says.

"I have one family member left," Spencer says.

"You have to try to participate in class," Mr. Fitz says.

Spencer nods, and she goes to her next class.

Lunch comes, and Spencer sits with Hanna and Aria. Emily isn't there yet.

"Hey," Emily says.

"Why is Toby here?" Hanna says.

"I was going to sit with Toby today," Emily says.

"He's the enemy," Aria says.

"Just because he has a past with Spencer doesn't mean I can't hang out with him," Emily says.

"I don't want you to choose between Toby and me, so just sit with him," Spencer says.

Emily walks away with Toby.

"Spence, are you okay?" Aria says.

"Yeah," Spencer lies.

Spencer goes to the library, and she sees Toby. She put the book in front of her face. Toby sits at her table.

"Toby," Caleb says.

"Yeah?" Toby says.

"What happened between you and Spencer?" Caleb says.

"I just realized her other side," Toby says.

"What's her other side? Spencer is the nicest person," Caleb says.

Spencer smiles slightly at Caleb's wording.

"Her other side is a bitch," Toby says.

"Spencer's not a bitch," Caleb says.

"She can be," Toby says.

"Whatever," Caleb says.

"I want to know who posted that video," Toby says.

"Doesn't everyone?" Caleb says.

Spencer's phone chimes. She opens the message.

_Want to bet? It was me._

_-A_

Spencer frowns, and she drops the book.

_Crap._ Spencer thinks.

"Spencer?" Caleb says.

"You were listening?" Toby says.

"Yeah, I was," Spencer says.

"Why?" Toby says.

"You knew someone was," Spencer says.

"Yeah, but I thought it was someone else," Toby says.

"Guys," Caleb says.

"Don't you think I want to know who sent that? I get called names every day!" Spencer says.

"Shhh," the librarian says.

"You want all pity on you don't you?" Toby says.

"No, I want a break," Spencer says.

"From what?" Toby says.

"Life!" Spencer says.

Spencer leaves the library.

When school ended, Spencer left. She got home, and she went to her room.

"I hate myself," Spencer says.

Spencer took her razor. She raises her sleeve, little scars are shown. She cuts. She knows Jason will move in tomorrow. She grabs her phone. She send a message to Emily.

_Tell Toby I won't be at school tomorrow. I am sick._

_-Spencer_

Spencer waits for the reply.

_Why?_

_-Emily_

Spencer texts back.

_We were supposed to present tomorrow._

_-Spencer_

Spencer lays down on her bed. She stares at her ceiling.

That morning, Spencer got ready for the funeral. She had little make-up. Mascara, but it was waterproof. She goes to the small ceremony. Not many people are there. Only Jason, Mrs. Dilaurentis, and no townspeople. Spencer made sure of it. Jason comes to her.

"Jas, does Aria know?" Spencer says.

"No," Jason says.

"Good," Spencer says.

"What will be the story?" Jason says.

"He went on a business trip, and will be gone for six months," Spencer says.

"Okay," Jason says.

"He was always drunk, and he would hit me," Spencer says.

"Why did you never tell?" Jason says.

"I knew he didn't mean it," Spencer says.

"Still," Jason says.

"I wanted family," Spencer says.

"Ready to go home?" Jason says.

"Yeah," Spencer says.

Spencer gets home, and she changes. She lays down. She cries. She doesn't know if Jason can hear her. She hear the door open.

"Spence," Jason says.

"You're my only family," Spencer says.

Jason sits on Spencer's bed.

"Come here," Jason says.

Spencer crawls in Jason's arms.

"I lost everything," Spencer says.

"Don't do anything crazy," Jason says.

"I won't," Spencer says.

Spencer falls asleep.

Spencer wakes up, and goes downstairs. She hear the door ring. Spencer opens the door. Emily.

"Hey," Spencer says.

"Toby was angry with you," Emily says.

"He already hates me," Spencer says.

"Just explain to him," Emily says.

"I tried to, but he always cuts me off," Spencer says.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Emily says.

"Doesn't matter," Spencer says.

"We aren't dating. He knows I am a lesbian," Emily says.

"Who do you like?" Spencer says.

"Paige," Emily says.

"She can be nice. Not to Alison, but she's pretty nice," Spencer says.

"How was she mean to Alison?" Emily says.

"Alison and her friend Cece would play pranks on her," Spencer says.

"How do you know this?" Emily says.

"I was looking throw Alison's stuff, and found notes," Spencer says.

"Nosy!" Emily says.

"I know," Spencer says.

"Here's your work," Emily says.

"Thanks," Spencer says.

"I think Toby still loves you," Emily says.

"He has a good job hiding it," Spencer says.

"I'll ask him," Emily says.

* * *

**Here you go.**

**Book Worm 1121**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and I do not own Warrior. I only own this plot.**

* * *

Toby

Emily texted Toby to meet him at The Grille. Toby got on his motorcycle. He sees Emily sitting on the bar. He walks over to her.

"Hey," Toby says.

"Hey," Emily says.

"You wanted to meet me here?" Toby says.

"Spencer didn't plan the firecracker," Emily says.

"She make you say that?" Toby says.

"She wouldn't do that, she loved you," Emily says.

"And she never wanted to tell we were dating," Toby says.

"Still," Emily says. "She comes from a family who never showed her love. They put Melissa first, every time."

"She doesn't have a dead parent," Toby says.

"I haven't seen her parents in a year. They are always on business trips," Emily says.

"Whatever," Toby says.

"She's always alone," Emily says.

"I don't care," Toby says.

"She is alone, and no one might know if she gets hurt!" Emily says.

"Where did that come from?" Toby says.

"About three months after you left, her parents were on another business trip. Melissa was with them. Spencer she slipped. She was going to take a bath, and she fell. She banged her head, and she passed out. I found her. The doctors told me if I would have found her minutes later, she would have died," Emily says.

Toby shrugs.

"Don't tell me you don't love her because those feelings don't go away," Emily says.

"Maybe they do," Toby says.

"She promised herself she won't love," Emily says.

"I don't care," Toby says.

Toby leaves Emily sitting there. He is angry. He is mad at himself. He goes to his mother's grave. He sees someone a few tombs ahead of him.

"I should end up like all of my family," the person say.

_Who is this person?_ Toby thinks. Toby inches closer.

"I should just be dead," the person says.

Toby sees the person's back. He knows the person is a she.

"I wish my friend never found me," she says.

Toby sees the girl take a razor out. He doesn't know this person, but no one should kill themselves.

"Stop!" Toby says.

The girl freezes. She drops the razor. She turns to Toby.

"Spencer?" Toby says.

Spencer, looking panicked, ran off. Toby tried to chase her, but she was gone.

The next day, Toby walks to Miss Scarlet's class. He sees Spencer.

"Why were you going to kill yourself last night?" Toby says.

"I have nothing worth living for," Spencer says.

Toby rolls his eyes.

_She is such a drama queen._ Toby thinks.

"Spencer, Toby talk to me in the hall," Miss Scarlet says.

Toby and Spencer follow Miss Scarlet.

"What did you learn about each other?" Miss Scarlet says.

"His favorite color is green," Spencer says.

"Spencer's is blue," Toby says.

"Spencer, are you trusting him?" Miss Scarlet says.

"She refuses to," Toby says.

"Spencer," Miss Scarlet says.

"I won't trust him," Spencer says.

"Why?" Miss Scarlet says.

"Because I don't," Spencer says.

Miss Scarlet sighs.

"Spencer, I did this project because you need to learn to trust," Miss Scarlet says.

"I won't trust him," Spencer says.

"Why not?" Toby says.

"Because," Spencer says.

Toby realizes he is hurting Spencer by asking her. He shouldn't care, but he still wonders why he saw Spencer at the grave that night.

"Why were you at the grave last night?" Toby says.

"Spencer," Miss Scarlet says.

"I was visiting someone," Spencer says.

"Spencer, tell me something from when you and Toby were together," Miss Scarlet says.

"Toby's mother died because she became ill. She went to Radley, and committed suicide," Spencer says.

"Toby, tell me something you know about Spencer from before," Miss Scarlet says.

"She doesn't feel like Hastings material. Her parents are hard on her," Toby says.

Spencer

The end of the day comes, and Spencer goes to The Brew.

"Hey, my name is Spencer, and I have this to sing to you," Spencer says.

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

Spencer finishes, and she walks off the stage. She meant that to her parents, but some is for Toby. He doesn't know how she is survivor. She sees Toby at the door. Emily is there.

"Spence," Emily says.

"Yeah?" Spencer says.

"Who was that for?" Emily says.

"It doesn't matter," Spencer says.

"I never knew you sang," Wren says.

"Wren," Emily and Spencer say.

"Who are you?" Toby says.

"Spencer's ex," Wren says.

"Oh," Toby says.

Spencer and Wren went out for a week.

"Wren," Spencer says.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Wren says.

"No," Spencer says.

"Is he _him_?" Wren says.

"Yes," Spencer says.

"Why are you talking to him then?" Wren says.

"Wren!" Spencer says.

"Sorry," Wren says.

"So how did you and Wren meet?" Toby says.

"He was Melissa's fiancé," Spencer says.

"What made him yours?" Toby says.

"They broke up," Spencer says.

"Why?" Emily says.

"Something happened," Wren says.

Spencer and Wren never really liked each other. Wren was getting over his fiancé's death, and Spencer was his rebound. Wren knew that he didn't see Spencer in any other way, and Spencer knew she wouldn't love Wren. Wren knew Spencer's trust issues. They were meant for disaster. They both knew they would never work, and they were happy about that.

"Spence, was that song to your parents?" Emily says.

"They just uh…go too hard me sometimes," Spencer says.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Book Worm 1121**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I only own this plot.**

* * *

Toby

"Spencer, where have your parents been?" Emily says.

"Business trip," Spencer says.

Toby's phone chimes.

_Are you coming tonight?_

Toby replies.

_Yeah. I am._

Toby slides his phone down his pocket. His phone buzzes. He looks at it again.

_We will tear those bitches down._

"I have to go, I have to get home," Toby says.

"Okay," Emily says.

Toby leaves, and he goes in an alley.

"Hello," a female says.

"What is my next task?" Toby says.

"Send the video to Spencer. Tell her you will send it to everyone, if she doesn't keep quiet. Don't look at it," the female says.

"About what?" Toby says.

"You can't know," the female says.

"Fine," Toby says.

Toby takes the flash drive. He drives home, and he goes on his computer. He opens the file.

_Should I see it?_ Toby thinks.

Toby doesn't watch it. He sends it to Spencer.

_Tell him about you know what, and no one will see this._

_-A_

Toby goes to sleep.

Toby wakes up, and he goes to school. He sees Spencer, and she is at her locker. He walks to Emily's locker.

"Hey," Emily says.

"Hey," Toby says.

Emily looks over at Spencer.

"What?" Toby says.

"I'm just…worried about her," Emily says.

"Why?" Toby says.

"She's my best friend," Emily says.

"Whatever," Toby says.

"Did you ever get her to trust you?" Emily says.

"Nope," Toby says.

"Did you tell her anything?" Emily says.

"Nope," Toby says.

"Maybe she didn't trust you because you don't trust her," Emily says.

"I have no reason to trust her," Toby says.

"How can you say that?" Emily says.

"She was there that night," Toby says.

"And so was I," Emily says.

"She was my girlfriend," Toby says.

"She felt guilty," Emily says.

"She let them take me," Toby says.

"You broke her heart," Emily says.

"I don't care," Toby says.

"How can you say that? Spencer has been slowly dying inside, and you know it," Emily says.

"I don't care," Toby says.

"Get your head straight! When you get forgiveness come and see me," Emily says.

"I won't forgive Spencer," Toby says.

"Then, stay away from me," Emily says.

Emily shuts her locker. She walks off. Toby hits the locker with his hand.

"OW!" Toby says.

"You okay?" Spencer says.

"I don't want to talk to you," Toby says.

"Don't blame me for the fight you and Emily had," Spencer says.

"It was about you," Toby says pointing at Spencer.

"She is just realizing the jerk you really are. What happened at the reform school because the Toby I know would never act like this," Spencer says.

"He grew up," Toby says.

"He went down the wrong path," Spencer says.

"He just wanted to get out of love," Toby says.

"But he made hate instead," Spencer says.

"I am not hateful," Toby defends.

"Then forgive me!" Spencer says.

"Why?" Toby says.

"Because every night I think about what would have happened if I stopped Alison. If I took the blame. I wonder if I never even dated you then you wouldn't be in the mess!" Spencer says. "My guilt has eaten me alive since that night, and it won't go away! I want to end the guilt by turning my emotions off, and not loving. By the end of the day, I cry myself to sleep. I want to be dead."

"Why do you think your life is so bad?" Toby says.

"Because I have no one!" Spencer says.

"You have anything anyone would have wanted," Toby says.

"I guess you forgot about my family. They all hate me," Spencer says.

"They don't hate you," Toby says.

"They do!" Spencer says.

"You are such a brat," Toby says.

Spencer shuts her eyes.

"Please, forgive me," Spencer says.

"Spencer, I can't," Toby says.

"What did Alison say to you?" Spencer says.

"You planned it. You hated me. You want to prove a point," Toby says.

"I never wanted to do it. I loved you. Alison wanted to prove a point," Spencer says.

"You are lying," Toby says.

"Toby, I can't lie to you," Spencer says.

"You lied to me," Toby says.

"Never about how I felt about you," Spencer says.

"Do you still love me?" Toby says.

"I don't know," Spencer says.

"You have to know," Toby says.

"I don't love this you," Spencer says.

"Spencer, I am the same me, you are the one who changed," Toby says.

"If you were the old Toby, you wouldn't treat me like crap," Spencer says.

"What if you deserve it?" Toby says.

"A lot has happened since you left," Spencer says.

"Like what?" Toby says.

"Bad things," Spencer says.

Spencer turns around. Toby grabs her arm.

"Yeah?" Spencer says.

"What happened?" Toby says.

"You don't care," Spencer says.

Spencer walks away. Toby's phone chimes.

_Meet me at the lair._

Toby shoves his phone in his pocket.

Spencer

"Have you received any messages?" Hanna says.

"Who can 'A' be," Aria says.

"Toby," Spencer says.

"I might not be talking to him, but he isn't 'A'," Emily says.

"He thinks I did the firecracker, so he wants revenge," Spencer says.

"Why doesn't he just do you, and not punish all of us?" Hanna says.

"Because we were all there," Spencer says.

"He forgave me," Emily says.

"But will never forgive me," Spencer says.

"Spence," Aria says.

"I have a confession to make. My parents and Melissa aren't on a business trip. They are dead," Spencer says.

"What?" Emily and Hanna say.

"My mom and sister died last year, and my father died two months ago," Spencer says.

"What?" Aria says.

"I know," Spencer says.

"Does 'A' have that on you?" Hanna says.

"No," Spencer says.

The girls leave, and Spencer remembers when she opened the email.

Flashback

_Spencer was on her laptop, and her email alarmed. She click the unknown sender's email. She opened the video._

**_"Bitch!" Peter says._**

**_"Stop," Spencer says._**

**_"You worthless piece of crap," Peter says._**

**_"P-please," Spencer stutters._**

**_Peter kicks Spencer's ribs._**

**_"You need help," Spencer says._**

**_"Keep your act up," Peter says._**

**_Peter sits on the couch, and he drinks more. Spencer stands up. She goes to her room._**

**_"Someone should help him," Alison says._**

**_"Ali, why are you here?" Spencer says._**

**_"I always come in here," Alison says._**

**_"Stalker," Spencer mumbles._**

**_"You better do something before he hurts you, more than healing," Alison says._**

**_"Can you go?" Spencer says._**

**_"Fine, but don't let it get to out of hand," Alison says._**

**_"It won't," Spencer says._**

**_Alison leaves the room. Spencer falls to her knees, and she breaks into a sob. She picks a razor from her drawer, and she cuts._**

_Spencer stared at the screen. She sees the message below._

**_Tell him about you know what, and no one will see this._**

**_-A_**

End of Flashback

Spencer knows she has to tell Toby. Spencer goes to his house.

Spencer knocks on the door.

"Spencer?" Daniel says.

"Hello, is Toby here?" Spencer says.

"He went out," Daniel says.

"Okay," Spencer says.

"Spencer, he still loves you," Daniel says.

"No, he doesn't," Spencer says.

Another person who knew about Spencer and Toby. Daniel Cavanaugh. He caught them in Toby's bedroom. They weren't having sex, but they were having a heavy make-out session.

"Here is his number, you can call him," Daniel says.

"Thank you," Spencer says.

Spencer take the number, and she dials the number.

"Who is this?" Toby says.

"It's Spencer," Spencer says.

"How did you get my number?" Toby says.

"Your dad, I really need to talk to you," Spencer says.

"Spencer, I can't talk right now," Toby says.

"I need to," Spencer says. "It is important."

"Fine," Toby says.

"Come to my house," Spencer says.

Spencer goes back to her house.

Ten minutes go by, and the doorbell rings. Spencer gets the door.

"What?" Toby says.

"Come in," Spencer says.

"No," Toby says.

"I can't show you, without others seeing," Spencer says.

Toby walks in. Spencer takes her long-sleeved jacket.

"Spencer, why are you-did you do all of those?" Toby says.

"Yes," Spencer says.

"W-why?" Toby says.

"After you left, I became depressed, and Alison found me in the bathroom. She told me a way to make the pain go away," Spencer says.

"I knew you wanted to kill yourself, but that many scars?" Toby says.

"Alison planned for the firecracker. She wanted us to be apart. She wanted us to fight. She got what she wanted, but she never meant to make that much pain," Spencer says.

"How bad was it?" Toby says.

Flashback

_Spencer had it. She hated the pain that ate her inside. She got a rope, and she tied a head hole. She opened her window, and she died the end without the hole to the tree. She stood there._

_"Spencer!" Alison said._

_"Go!" Spencer said._

_"No," Alison said._

_"You did this to me!" Spencer said._

_"Spencer, I am so sorry, I thought it was a crush. I never realized you loved him," Alison said._

_"I miss him," Spencer said. _

_Alison went up to Spencer. Alison shut the window._

_"You are going to stay strong. You will see Toby again. And I will make this right," Alison said._

_"Promise?" Spencer said._

_"Promise," Alison said._

End of Flashback

"Spencer," Toby says.

"She saved me," Spencer says.

"Why are you telling me this?" Toby says.

"Because Alison wanted to make this right, so I will," Spencer says. "Don't hate me anymore."

"I don't hate you," Toby says.

"Yes you do," Spencer says.

"I am sorry for how I acted. I just was hurt, I didn't realize you were more damaged," Toby says.

Spencer begins to cry. She has cried so much lately.

"Don't cry," Toby says.

Toby moves over to where Spencer is standing. He pulls Spencer into his chest.

"Don't let me go," Spencer says.

Spencer isn't crying anymore.

"Can we sit?" Toby says.

Spencer sits down, and Toby sits next to her. Spencer looks at Toby, and Toby looks at her. Their lips smash together. Toby puts his arms on her waist, and Spencer puts her arms around his neck. Toby leans back, and Spencer is on top of Toby.

"What the hell?" Jason says.

Toby and Spencer pull apart.

"Hi," Spencer says.

"Why are you with Toby?" Jason says.

"Uh…" Spencer says.

"We made up," Toby says.

"Oh…" Jason says.

Toby gets up.

"Bye," Toby says.

"Bye," Spencer says.

Toby

Toby's phone chimes.

_You're out. I have no use over you._

Toby stares at the phone.

_What?_ Toby thinks.

_"And I will make this right"_

Alison isn't dead, she is alive.

* * *

**Here you go. **

**~Book Worm 1121**


	7. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter. I seriously don't know what to do next. Does anyone have any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, sadly, but I do own this plot.**

* * *

Toby

Toby, still surprised Alison with the fact Alison is alive, goes to his mother's grave. He remembers when he saw Spencer by the graves ahead of him. As much as he wants to snoop, he can't. He needs to wait until Spencer is ready to tell him. Toby knows that something happened that he doesn't know about. Something big, and something that changed Spencer. More the question is, why is Jason at Spencer's house? He knows they are related, but why would she need him there? Does she have her own parents to watch over her? Toby sits at his mother's grave, and he doesn't know what to say. He sees a note on the grave.

_Don't tell who I am. There are worst problems. I have my reasons. Please, don't spoil the plan I already came up with._

Clearly, the note was from Alison. Toby doesn't know what Alison was planning. He doesn't understand why she wants him to forgive Spencer? Why doesn't she just tell him that she did the fire? Toby also wonders if there are more people being "A". There is a Red Coat, but then there is a superior "A".

What Toby is really thinking about is that Spencer told him about her suicide attempt. He doesn't know if there were more, but she trusts him. Toby gets to his house, and he opens the file he sent to Spencer. He plays the video.

_"Bitch!" Peter says._

_"Stop," Spencer says._

_"You worthless piece of crap," Peter says._

_"P-please," Spencer stutters._

_Peter kicks Spencer's ribs._

_"You need help," Spencer says._

_"Keep your act up," Peter says._

_Peter sits on the couch, and he drinks more. Spencer stands up. She goes to her room._

_"Someone should help him," Alison says._

_"Ali, why are you here?" Spencer says._

_"I always come in here," Alison says._

_"Stalker," Spencer mumbles._

_"You better do something before he hurts you, more than healing," Alison says._

_"Can you go?" Spencer says._

_"Fine, but don't let it get to out of hand," Alison says._

_"It won't," Spencer says._

_Alison leaves the room. Spencer falls to her knees, and she breaks into a sob. She picks a razor from her drawer, and she cuts._

Toby slams his laptop shut. He can't believe what he just saw. Peter abuses Spencer.

Toby paces in his room. He buries his face in his hands. He hears a knock at the door.

"What?" Toby snaps.

"Can I come in?" Jenna says.

"Why?" Toby says.

"It's about Spencer," Jenna says.

"What about Spencer?" Toby says.

"Can I tell you in the room?" Jenna says.

Toby opens the door for Jenna. Jenna uses her stick to guide her.

"Spencer is not like the others," Jenna says.

"How would you know that?" Toby says.

"She confronted me," Jenna says. "After you left, she came to me to tell me she was sorry"

"So?" Toby says.

"She told me something," Jenna says.

"What?" Toby says.

"That she wanted to tell the police," Jenna says.

"I know," Toby says.

"No you don't. She wanted to tell the police that she did it," Jenna says.

"I know," Toby says.

"But she didn't because her parents would . . . disown her," Jenna says.

_Is that why she is abused?_ Toby thought.

"She and I were kind of friends, and then Alison went missing," Jenna said.

"So?" Toby says.

"She became depressed . . . more than she already was," Jenna says.

"Why are you telling me this?" Toby says.

"You need to know that she is unstable, and can't take any more heartbreak," Jenna says.

"Are protecting her?" Toby says. "She helped blind you, shouldn't you be angry?"

"I was, but when I heard the sob holding back, I knew she was sorry," Jenna says.

"Are saying something between the lines?" Toby says.

"Maybe, probably not, but be careful. She has been through more than all of us," Jenna says.

Toby sighs.

"And I know you love her, don't hold a grudge," Jenna says.

"I'm over it," Toby says.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. This might have been a boring chapter. Toby saw the video. Thanks! **

**~Book Worm 1121~**


End file.
